


See The World Itself

by itsnotmyfault



Series: Mcyttober [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Day 2, Day 2: Eyes, Fluff, Mycttober, Mystery, Other, This is more like the start of a story than anything, Watcher! AU, Watcher!Grian, Xisuma is tired. like usual, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotmyfault/pseuds/itsnotmyfault
Summary: Xisuma investigates and finds he's not the only one sensing something wrong.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Xisumavoid
Series: Mcyttober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	See The World Itself

**Author's Note:**

> HERMITCRAFTTT
> 
> im real exicted for the mcyelium resistance lemme tell you. anyways, minecraft!

He had already sensed something was off. More than usual when it came to hopping worlds. 

He had looked at the fabric of the world already; and there were strange… blips. Black holes, but not sucking in anything. Just… there. They weren’t common, but there were enough to the point where if they were destructive in some way Xisuma would need to get them all out soon. 

But they didn’t do anything. The area where the ‘blips’ were located seemed the same as the rest of the world. Maybe everything had already been corrupted by this mysterious force, and the black splotches were just the sources of it. 

Nonetheless, he was on his toes. Though Bdubs and Cub had assured him that the world was completely fine, he was still on edge. _Anything_ could go wrong with this many uncertainties. 

The sound of shuffling snapped him out of his worried thoughts. Almost instinctively, he pulled out his sword, even if it was only iron. 

He peaked in between the trees. There was someone over here. _Something_ over here. Something that was definitely not supposed to be. He saw a flash of grey, and then froze. 

The creature had a human enough looking body, but with two large, protruding wings from its back. And those wings were _covered in eyes._ They were all moving, scanning and looking in different directions. And then they all saw him. 

“Oh?” it asked. It turned around, and Xisuma could see it was wearing a mask over its face. Even though the wings were behind it now that they had begun walking towards him, Xisuma still felt like he was still being watched, all of them staring him down. “You’re the admin, correct?” 

Xisuma stumbled back a bit, hitting a tree. The creature’s voice was soft and young, like a child, but the tone was serious, like making a business transaction. The whole anomaly that was the creature threw him off guard, leaving him stumbling for something to hold on too. 

“....Yeah, I am. Are you-” 

“Responsible for the holes in this world? No. I was sent to investigate them,” he answered, his tone going from serious to bored. He tapped the esigma on his mask. “I was sent by the watchers.” 

Xisuma cringed at the name. Watchers were pretty harmless, but were also quite full of themselves. They could barely interact with normal people, let alone work with them. But, the watcher’s egos were not unfounded. They were incredibly powerful beings, able to usurp the admin at a moments notice. If a watcher was sent to study this world, then there was most likely a good reason why. 

“Did you find anything interesting?” he asked, silently hoping this watcher was more open than the others he had run into. 

The watcher shrugged, squatting down and playing with a blade of grass. “This world… was not made like this. It had changed before you arrived. Something happened that made it change. Like a virus.”

Xisuma gulped. “A virus? In the very fabric of the world? How would that even work?” 

The watcher stiffened a little. “I don’t exactly know how… but it’s here now, and it needs to be under watch.” He pulled himself up off the ground, and Xisuma could’ve swore he heard the watcher laughing at his own pun. “Get it? Watch? Watcher?” 

Xisuma sighed. “I’m guessing you’re gonna be sticking around. What’s your name?” 

“Uh…”

“You… do have a name right?”

“It’s uh… it’s classified!” 

And with that, he flew off, the wings pushing him up into the air (and all the eyes on them were still staring at him. Xisuma didn’t think he’d ever be able to recover from their stares). Before he knew it, the watcher was long gone. 

He sighed, and opened his communicator. 

_Xisumavoid: ok if you see a guy with wings covered in eyes flying around just tell me and dont panic_

_CubFan135: what_

_MumboJumbo: um_

_Bdoubleo100: wow these new mobs are getting freaky_

_ZombieCleo: guys i know this looks bad i swear its not one of my experiments_

_Zedaph: wait, that one was yours?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed and if you did, leave a comment!


End file.
